Carpet display stands, particularly the "waterfall" or "cascade" type display stands, are a well-known tool of the carpet merchandising trade. Display stands of this type are utilized for the exhibit and promotion of carpets at either the wholesale or retail level of the trade.
Usually, display stands for this purpose have a support system which rests on the floor and a mechanism to retain the carpet samples in the stand. Prior art display stands are difficult to assemble and maintain since certain adaptations to the carpet samples are required. Some retaining mechanisms are clamps or screws which, to be effective, must have a compatible component, permanently attached to the samples, capable of joining with the clamp or screw. As a result of this requirement, some carpet samples cannot be displayed. Other samples having the required adaptation were marked or altered in such a manner as to distract the viewer. Still other samples were difficult to remove from the stand for comparison purposes with other samples on the same display stand or with samples on a separate display stand.
Another problem encountered with previous carpet display stands was the multitude of parts and the assembly of the carpet sample retaining mechanisms.
Yet another difficulty with previous carpet display stands was the limitation as to the size of carpet sample which could be retained.
One object of the present invention is to provide a carpet display stand which can accommodate various sizes of sample. For example, the preferred embodiment of the invention accommodates samples from approximately 14.times.18 inches in dimension to approximately 27.times.54 inches in dimension.
Another object of the invention is to provide friction clipping means which securely retain the carpet samples and yet allow for easy release and removal of such samples and yet eliminates special adaptation or alteration of the carpet samples. As previously discussed, in prior art display stands, display samples required a cutout portion, a hole or other opening through the carpet sample in order to receive a hook or screw mechanism.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a stable carpet display stand which attractively displays a multitude of samples.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become readily apparent as the specification proceeds to describe the invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.